PROVIDED. The Translational Support Core provides a unifying and coordinating element to this program project grant through the direct provision and coordination of support services from multiple school and university resources for the program projects. The Translational Support core will support recruitment, assessment, data management, and statistical analysis, directly and through liaison with the School of Nursing Center for Research and Evaluation (CRE), Center for Research in Chronic Disorders (CRCD), and the Health Sciences-wide Clinical and Translational Research Institute (CTSI). The Core will be located within the Center for Research and Evaluation in the School of Nursing. Participant interaction through mail, telephone, and/or face to face contact will occur within the Clinical Research Suite of the CRE as well as within the community. In addition to support services for each unique program project, the Core will support the collection and analysis of common measures to sustain translation of interventions to practice. These include: 1) the amount of training/retraining time required for intervention delivery; 2) the capabilities and expected quality of intervention delivery as measured by interventionist adherence protocol; 3) the time required for intervention delivery; 4) patient acceptance of the intervention as measured by recruitment rates, appointment keep rates, and retention rates; and 5) characteristics of responsive patients in order to define populations for the interventions. The Core directors will provide leadership to the overall program project, will organize regular meetings of the project principal investigators to discuss progress, resource utilization, communication and evolution of the science, as well as evaluate the overall progress of the program of research being undertaken.